Every scar has a story
by DreamerJMLH
Summary: Every scar has a story and what really matters is, who we share those stories with. Warning: Mentions of abuse


Hi guys :)

This is just a one-shot. I really hope you like and I would love to tell you where it came from but actually, I have no idea. Anyway again I hope you like it and reviews would be great

Xoxo

Disclaimer: I own nothing from that show I´m just borrowing the characters

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse**

* * *

Every Scar Tells a Story

If you think of it like that, your body could be seen as a map, showing the scars you have and basically along with them, telling your story as well.

They tell all of them … the happy stories you like to think back to and start laughing at every time you see them on your body, as well as the sad stories which can lead you to tears whenever you look at them.

In the end, scars are never what define us because whenever one complains about them, they are way more complaining about the story behind them, because they are in fact more than anything … a reminder.

The scars never define us, our stories do

Some stories are easy to be told to others, some are so much harder and those are the scars we hide with clothes and make-up, because we are ashamed of them and the stories that caused them to be there.

And yet they are a part of us, a part that we just can´t get away. Scars will always be there, whether they are from a good or a bad thing doesn´t matter.

And when they fade their stories might do to but just as the scars, they will never be completely gone. They stay in the back of our minds.

And while the scars, during a particular cold day, start turning red and start to show again, so do they stories because it only takes a cold day to bring back the bad ones. They will always remind you of your past, maybe even of a time where things were different.

A scar doesn´t have to be visible on your body. There can be one on your finger just as well as one on your soul. And those are the ones that take so much longer to heal from. Because they really are just a physical reminder of what we have done and what we have gone through in our life.

One scar is on the back of his hand. It´s a small cut, barely visible but it´s there.

When she asks him about it, they are on a stake-out and he debates for a second whether he should tell her.

He does

One day, when he was six, he had tried to help his mother with the dinner, his father was out of town and he ended up accidently cutting himself while cutting tomatoes. That day his mother had cuddled him close and promised him that whenever he got hurt, she would be there for him … and she was.

She smiles

One scar is on her left shoulder. It´s small and easy to miss but it´s there.

He asks her about it when they are on an undercover assignment and he only sees it because of the dress, that shows her shoulders.

When she went camping with her father on her seventh birthday, she was searching for firewood when she tripped and fell. That day her father had been by her side and told her that whenever she got hurt, she would get stronger as well … and she did.

He smiles

One scar is on his back. It´s long and reaches from his shoulder blade to his hip, which is hard to miss when not covered with clothing.

She asks him about it when they are undercover as a couple and she sees it because she walked in on him while he was changing his shirt.

He tries to hide it, but tells her eventually.

It was from the first time his father ever hit him. He had seen his father slapping and punching his mother before he, as a young child, had stepped in and told his father to stop it. His response was to throw him right into the glass door. That night his father had told him that if he would ever step in again, it would get far worse … he did it again and it did

She just holds him close and tells him she´s sorry while they both pretend not to have tears in their eyes.

One scar is on her upper thigh. It´s long and reaches nearly down to her knee. It´s visible when not covered with make-up of clothing.

He asks her about it while they are on the beach, observing a suspect. He sees it because of the bikini she´s wearing for their cover.

She tries to act as if it was nothing but tells him later.

It was from the time she was homeless. One night, while she was wandering through the streets, a guy caught up to her and forced himself onto her. She tried hard and managed to fight him off, but not before he slid his knife all over her upper thigh through her jeans into her skin. The police later told her that she would be fine … she wasn´t, not for a long time.

He just holds her and kisses the top of her head, while he tells her he´s sorry and they both pretend that there are no tears.

One scar is on his soul … It stands for the abuse he and his mother went through.

One scar is on her soul … It stands for losing her father and what she went through afterwards.

Scars are reminders … they will never really go away and every single one had a meaning. Every scar has a story and what really matters is, who we share those stories with.

Because when you share a scar, you not just share the story with someone else, you share the memories that caused it as well. You share the sadness, the laughter, the pain, the tears, the smiles …


End file.
